La bataille des sexes
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Traduction de la fic de vanillababii. Lily et James sont les deux élèves les plus populaires mais tous deux en ont marre de leur vie et recherche quelle cose d'autre. Leur nouvelle victime, l'autre. Qui gagnera cette bataille des sexes. Finie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Lily et James**

Salut! Mon nom est Lily Evans. J'ai 17 ans et je vais être préfète en chef au collège de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

J'ai obtenu le 2ème meilleur grade dans mon année au collège. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne brise jamais les règles, car je mentirai, je ne me fais juste jamais prendre. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, c'est juste la vérité.

Je suis aussi la salope du collège. Le terme n'est pas particulièrement bien choisi, mais je ne suis pas honteuse de dire que j'en suis une. Je suis la fille la plus chaude de notre année. J'ai baisé avec presque tous les garçons au-dessus de la cinquième année. Et tous étaient volontaires! Encore une fois, je ne me vante pas, j'énonce seulement les faits.

Je vais commencer ma septième année à Poudlard. Ce sera aussi ma dernière. Et je veux que ça soit spécial, différent des autres années, mais je sais que se ne le sera pas. Je serai toujours la meilleure de ma classe ; j'aurai toujours le record de mecs baisés en une année. Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'éducation, mais je l'avoue, je suis fatigué de ce jeu auquel je joue, de ce jeu de la séduction. Je sais, je sais, je suis une putain, une salope, comment puis-je admettre avoir les nerfs être fatigués de ça. Mais j'ai les nerfs, et je suis fatiguée de ça. Je suis fatigué de la même vieille chose encore et encore. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de difficile, un chalenge. Je veux quelqu'un qui est aussi bon que moi au jeu de la séduction.

Et ce quelqu'un est James Potter.

Mon nom est James Potter. J'ai 17 ans et je vais commencer ma dernière année au collège de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Je vais devenir préfet en chef cette année. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de comment j'ai obtenu la proposition, voyant que je ne vis pratiquement qu'avec une phrase dans la bouche, "les règles ont été crées pour être brisées". Cependant, je suis tout à fait intelligent, et je suis le meilleur de ma classe. Mon ami Remus est le plus futé, mais il est trop timide pour être préfet en chef.

Je suis aussi, tout le monde le sait, le Dieu du sexe. Je suis le gars le plus voulu du collège. Notre gang, les Maraudeurs, est le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. Peut-être grâce à nos farces. Peut-être parce que les 2 gars les plus chauds en font parti.

Sirius, mon partenaire dans les crimes, est habituellement le gars le plus voulu, mais il a été forcé d'aller en voyage d'échange à Durmstrang. Alors cette année, je tiens le titre.

Depuis la cinquième année, les choses étaient allées en descendant. Je ne l'avais pas noté au début, mais la vie devenait monotone. Je veux dire, le sexe était formidable, mais ça deviens ennuyeux au bout d'un petit moment. Il y a seulement tant de chose que l'on peut faire en baisant. Et le vieux utilise les puis jettent les deviens fatigant après un bon moment. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de difficile, un chalenge. Je veux quelqu'un qui est aussi bon que moi au jeu de la séduction.

Et ce quelqu'un est Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Salle commune**

Lily s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, les yeux glacés, elle feint de regarder la Cérémonie de répartition.

Tout le monde était couvert de volumineuses robes, alors c'était ça ne servait à rien de vérifier si quelqu'un était dehors.

Finalement, la Cérémonie se termina. Dumbledore se leva et le silence tomba dans la salle.

- Je vais vous annoncer le nom des préfets en chef de cette année.

Il se racla la gorge et dit,

- Cette année, le préfet en chef est James Potter.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. Dumbledore attendit qu'ils passent puis dit :

- Et cette année, la préfète en chef est Lily Evans.

Une fois de plus, des applaudissements retentirent. Ils se levèrent tous les deux.

- Alors comme ça on va partager le même dortoir, dit James d'un air désinvolte, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Lily lui fit un sourire séducteur en retour.

- Ouais, apprécie tant que tu le peux encore Potter.

Le festin terminé, Dumbledore mena les préfets en chef à travers un portrait qui les amena dans un vestibule que même James n'avait jamais vu. Ils stoppèrent à une statue représentant Pégasus avec des ailles de grandes envergures.

- Alors, écoutez-moi, le mot de passe pour le portrait est Coca Cola et pour la statue, c'est Reese's Pieces. Sur ce, bonne nuit et essayé de dormir un peu. Ces yeux bleus scintillèrent avec malice, puis il partit.

Lily et James se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers la statue.

- Reese's Pieces, dit Lily.

La statue plia sa tête et écarta ses ailes, révélant une petite entrée. James dit à Lily d'y aller la première, et ils se baissèrent et entrèrent.

La salle commune était identique à celle de Gryffondor, mais à regarder, elle était plus petite et plus neuve. Un feu brûlait tranquillement dans la cheminée. Il y avait deux escaliers, un qui menait à la chambre de Lily où son nom était gravé dans la porte, et l'autre qui menait à la porte de James où son nom était lui aussi gravé.

Lily alla dans sa chambre et haleta. C'était la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Il y avait un lit en baldaquin couvert de rouge et de feuilles d'or et entouré d'élégants rideaux en soie. Il y avait des oreillers dodus écarlate et bordés d'or et Lily s'y allongea en soupirant. Elle enleva ses robes et se retrouva en jean moulant et t-shirt blanc. De son lit, Lily admira le reste de la chambre. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise d'acajou, avec une petite étagère où ses livres y étaient tous alignés. Il y avait un tiroir avec du parchemin, un tiroir avec des plumes pour écrire, et une bouteille d'encre. Les vêtements étaient ou rangés dans un coin de la garde-robe ou pliés dans un tiroir. Il y avait un tronc au bout de son lit, où se tenaient des draps et oreillers. Ses affaires personnelles se trouvaient sur une table de nuit. Un portrait de Phénix menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

James monta dans sa chambre et fit un mouvement de tête appréciateur. Un lit baldaquin se tenait au centre de la pièce, avec d'élégants rideaux de soie autour. Le bureau et la garde-robe étaient fait en acajou. Une petite table de nuit où se trouvaient ses effets personnels. Il y avait un portrait de dragon qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. James retira ses robes et les jeta négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les robes s'accrochèrent d'elles même bien sur la chaise. Il leva les sourcils, surpris.

Vêtu d'un ample baggy et d'une chemise noire, il se dirigea vers la porte qui mena à la salle de bain.

James et Lily ouvrirent leur porte en face l'une de l'autre au même moment. Ne se remarquant pas, ils restèrent bouche bée devant la magnificence de la pièce. Il y avait deux douches en verre auxquelles ont avaient ajouté un sort pour ne pas voir à travers. Il y avait deux éviers, deux toilettes, et un urinoir pour James. Au-dessus des éviers, se trouvaient de petites ampoules qui diffusaient une douce lumière. Notant que l'autre était là, ils commencèrent.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps? demanda Lily

- Je suis arrivé en même temps que toi, répondit James.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya avec décontraction contre la porte. Dieu, qu'elle était chaude. C'était une bonne chose qu'il était vêtu d'un pantalon lâche, car comme ça, son érection était cachée. Ah! Pourquoi lui faisait-elle perdre ses moyens à ce point?

Il avait vu pourtant beaucoup d'autres filles habillées comme elle l'était en ce moment, mais elle était toujours la plus belle. Il essaya de contrôler ses émotions, mais il n'y arriva pas. Le jean qu'elle portait tenait sensuellement sur ses hanches et ses longues et toniques jambes. Le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait modelait sa poitrine et collait contre son ventre plat. Il était assez court, ce qui montra à James un aperçut de sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux auburn étaient accrochés à plusieurs pouces derrière ses épaules, légèrement ondulés, mais lisses le plus souvent. Les expressions de son visage étaient magnifiques. Ses joyaux verts appelés communément yeux, miroitaient derrière ses mèches foncées. Son nez était adorable et ses lèvres étaient pleines, douces, ont avait envie de tout le temps les embrasser.. Oh que oui, il la voulait.

Lily le regarda soigneusement. Il était vêtu d'un ample baggy, mais pas exagérément. Cela permettait seulement de voir quelques centimètres de ses boxers bleus marine. Sa chemise noire était ample elle aussi et donc ne montrait pas son torse à la grande déception de Lily. Ses bras étaient bien bâtis mais pas encombrants. Il avait pas mal de muscles. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient en broussaille mais d'une manière attrayante. Il avait le regard doux et quelques mèches tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux bleus perçants. Son nez masculin donnait de la grâce à son visage. Ses lèvres tentantes formaient un léger sourire.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois Evans? Dit-il.

Marchant vers lui, elle répliqua:

- Oh yes baby! Qu'est ce que j'aime voir?

Elle l'atteint et mis ses bras autour de son cou, et ses bras à lui vinrent à sa taille. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et le regarda, résistant au désir qui la poussait vers lui.

-Tu es magnifique Evans, dit James.

- Tu l'es aussi Potter, dit-elle avant de se pencher et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de s'écarter. Pigeant, James fit la grimace. Inclinant son menton vers le haut avec un doigt, il s'est penché et l'a embrassé en retour. Il a alors déplacé sa langue dans son cou, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

Lily ferma les yeux et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle sentit sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Volontairement, elle lui donna accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa langue explora sa bouche pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Avant qu'il puisse y mettre plus de passion, elle tourna la tête et se retira/

- Oh mon… regarde l'heure qu'il est, dit-elle rapidement."Désolé Potter, mais je dois y aller.

Elle fit un clin d'œil, et se détacha de sa prise calmement, et s'en alla.

James grimaça et admira le balancement sensuel de ses hanches. Il n'a pas prévu qu'elle s'en aille en pleine séance de bécotage, il avait espéré plus. Après tous, elle était Lily Evans la Tentatrice, n'est ce pas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Douches et Potions**

Je me suis réveillée dans un grand et confortable lit. J'ai été surprise quelques instants avant de me rappeler que j'étais préfète en chef, et que j'avais donc le privilège d'avoir une chambre personnelle. Je baillai et je m'étirai luxueusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Bien, il était seulement 5:30, j'avais donc plein de temps. Je mis mes bras derrière ma tête, et je repensai aux événements de la veille.

James semblait savoir que j'essayais de le séduire. Non, pas juste le séduire, ça serai trop facile, et il lorsqu'il couchera avec moi, je veux être supérieure et dominante. Je veux qu'il me demande grâce. Et le connaissant, ce ne sera pas facile.

Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y avait une serviette blanche pelucheuse à côté de l'évier, j'ai l'ai saisi et l'ai accroché à côté de la douche. J'ai fais couler l'eau et j'ai retiré mon pyjama. Je l'ai balancé sur le tabouret près de la douche et il s'est plié tout seul. J'ai retiré ma culotte, puis j'ai fais un pas sous l'eau et j'ai fermé la porte. Inclinant ma tête, j'ai laissé l'eau couler le long de mes cheveux. Détendue, j'ai commencé à chanter pour moi seule.

Je me suis réveillé plutôt que les matins précédents. Il était 5 : 45 et j'étais déjà réveillé. Je ne me lève tôt que quand je dois faire quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, alors je roulai hors de mon grand lit, et allai dans la sale de bain.

Lily était déjà dedans, face à moi et ne me remarquant pas. Souriant, je l'ai observé retirer son pyjama. J'admirais ses courbes délicieuses avec mes yeux. Ca m'a déçu qu'elle se retourne. Elle retira sa culotte et une grimace se contracta au coin de ma bouche. Dieu qu'elle a un beau cul. Elle fait encore un pas dans la douche et je ne pourrai plus voir ses formes. C'est une bonne chose. J'ai saisi ma propre serviette et commencer ma douche.

J'avais juste fais un pas dans la douche quand j'ai entendu sa voix faire écho dans la salle de bain carrelée. J'écoutai sa voix mélodieuse tout en faisant ma douche.

Je souris aux paroles car elles étaient adaptées à la situation (NdT : en gros ça dit qu'elle est mal comprise, qu'elle n'a pas le choix, qu'elle ne doit pas chasser les garçons.). Ayant fini ma douche, je fis un pas dehors et enroula une serviette à ma taille.

Evans était toujours dans sa douche. Je roula des yeux, les filles et leurs longues douches! Juste ensuite, j'ai entendu l'eau couper et la porte de sa douche s'ouvrir. Je me retourna pour Lily Evans très surprise.

Lily coupa l'eau et après avoir fait un pas dehors, s'enroula dans sa serviette. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut James, se tenant près d'elle, une serviette lâchement enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle fut pris par surprise et resta bouche bée. Ses cheveux humides, lui tombaient sur les yeux. Les yeux de Lily errèrent sur son torse; des gouttes glissaient vers le bas. Le quidditch l'avait bien bâti, il a de solides mollets, mais pas encombrant comme ceux d'un footballeur. Elle chercha ses yeux, et lui qui lui souriait.

Dieu, qu'il avait un sourire trop sexy.

James souri quand il vit que Lily le regardait. Il l'avait vu regarder son torse, et il laissa ses yeux errés eux aussi. Sa peau était impeccable, blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, et ils lui encadraient le visage tout en collant sur ses épaules. Un regard d'étonnement pur était gravé sur son visage.

- Jour Miss Evans, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Lily repris le contrôle d'elle-même et répondit

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

Un silence maladroit s'installa, et James grimaça à nouveau.

- Et bien je vais vous laisser vous habiller, dit-il avant de sortir.

Lily était sure que James était sortit de sa douche avant qu'elle ne se sèche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit toute nue, enfin pas encore. Elle exécuta rapidement un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Elle peigna ses cheveux et les laissa pendre lâchement autour de son visage. Elle brossa ses dents et leva son visage, et mit ensuite un peu de maquillage. Une bande mince d'eyeliner autour de ses yeux, et une touche de mascara pour accentuer le scintillement de ses yeux verts. Lily étala une coucha de gloss sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir une fois fini. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle mit ses robes de cours et descendit manger dans la Grande Salle.

James regarda Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se demanda si elle bougeait toujours comme ça.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Cornedrue, dit Remus Lupin en secouant sa main devant le visage de son ami.

- Huh ? Dit James de façon inintelligible. Oh pardon Lunard.

- Tu es vraiment dans les choux aujourd'hui, lui dit Remus.

- Ouais, répondit Peter. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien du tout Quedver, dit James. Qu'avons-nous en premier cours ?

- Double cour de Potions, et avec Serpendard, grogna Remus.

James grimaça.

- Vous croyez que nous devons souhaiter la bonne rentrée à notre ami Snivellus ?

- Mais c'est le premier jour de classe. Répondit Peter. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une retenue le premier jour.

- Et qui a dit ça, défia James. Nous avons le droit d'exprimer notre enthousiasme à voir notre classe que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, après tout, nous devons souhaiter la bienvenue pour Patmol, vu qu'il n'est pas là pour le faire.

Remus pinça ses lèvres.

- Nous allons avoir du fun.

En cours de potion 

Le professeur Emplase se racla la gorge pour demander le silence.

- Maintenant la classe, dit-il lentement en soulignant bien chaque mot. C'est un cours avancé pour les A.S.P.IC. La science et l'art subtils de la préparation des potions est quelque chose de très difficile pour la majorité des sorciers. Que vous soyez dans cette classe, ne signifie pas que vous excellé. Aujourd'hui, vous verrez le Véritasérum, la complexe potion de vérité. Vous travaillerez par paire que j'assignerai. Nous ne testerons pas cette potion car les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Le professeur déroula un long parchemin sur son bureau.

- Les paires seront les suivantes : Malefoy avec Petitgrow ; Lupin et Rogue ; Goyle et Bulstrode.

Et la liste continua.

- Et puis finalement, Potter et Evans, les préfets en chef doivent travailler ensembles par ordre du Directeur.

Grimaçant, James sauta près de Lily. Celle-ci lui souri et lui laissa une place sur le banc.

- Salut Potter! Dit-elle d'une voix enrouée et sexy. Pour simple réponse, il inclina la tête et ils se mirent à travailler.

Quand ils eurent fini, Lily le mit en bouteille et l'amena au bureau. Déposant la bouteille, elle se dirigea en arrière vers James.

Dès qu'elle l'atteignit, elle feint d'avoir accidentellement fait tomber une plume par terre. Elle se baissa, donnant une excellente vue sur ses fesses, et la ramassa. James rit à haute voix avec franchise. Lily se tourna pour voir sur le visage de son camarade un sourire amusé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire? demanda t-elle.

- Toi, répondit-il.

Il se pencha en avant et taquina légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Leur grand chaudron les cachait à l'abri des regards, alors James continua à la taquiner. Il respira son odeur, embrassa son oreille puis descendit jusqu'à ses robes. Ses lèvres lui touchaient à peine la peau. Son souffle chaud envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Lily.

Juste quand Lily allait riposter, le professeur Emplase demanda:

- Potter, Evans! Où est votre échantillon?

- Il est sur le bureau Monsieur, dit James innocemment. La cloche sonna et James fit un clin d'œil à Lily, puis sortit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Que le jeu commence !**

En cours d'arithmancie 

- Lily Evans! Glapit le professeur Tearus. Voudriez vous bien cesser de lancer des regards furieux à M. Potter pendant une minute et prêter attention au cours.

Lily cligna des yeux et regarda le professeur livide.

- Désolée professeur, marmonna t'elle.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur d'un ton acerbe. Et une heure de colle ce soir à 20 heures.

Soudain, Lily acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. James lui adressa un large sourire de l'autre côté de la salle, pendant que le professeur Tearus se retournait. Lily le fusilla du regard en retour. Nullement intimidé, James retourna gaiement à ses notes.

Dans la salle commune 

James gémit et s'étira, détendant ses muscles ankylosés. Il était mort de fatigue. Juste après le dîner, il avait eu son premier entraînement de quidditch de la saison. Bien que Sirius soit son ami, James devait bien admettre qu'il les avait tués au travail. Etre le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor devait lui être monté à la tête. Ensuite, après un entraînement épuisant de 2 heures, James avait une énorme pile de devoirs à finir. Tous ses professeurs, comme d'habitude, leur avaient donné beaucoup de travail à faire. James jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 23 heures ? Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il avait encore quelques points importants à lire pour la défense contre les forces du mal, mais il le ferait plus tard.

Lily passa à travers le passage laisser par le portrait ; elle venait juste de finir sa colle. Ce n'était pas si désagréable. Le professeur Tearus lui avait fait organiser ses fichiers. Elle était supposer le faire à la main, et elle l'avait fait, pendant que le professeur la regardait. Après 4 heures de classification de papiers, il l'a quittée pendant qu'elle finissait. Quelques sorts plus tard, Lily avait fini. Elle monta vers sa salle pour prendre une douche. Elle était sur le point d'y aller, quand elle entendit James sortir de la salle de bain. Un sourire malveillant s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle commençait à réfléchir à sa revanche.

James s'affala sur un canapé et remonta le lourd volume près de lui. Il feuilleta les pages, il trouva ce qu'il voulait et commença à lire.

Silencieusement, Lily entrouvrit la porte et vit James lire sur un canapé. Il portait à nouveau un jean moldu et une chemise. Elle était mal boutonnée et froissée. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il paraissait très détendu. Cela aurait été dommage de le déranger, mais ensuite Lily se rappela qu'elle avait été collée à cause de lui. Souriant méchamment, elle descendit doucement l'escalier.

James était au beau milieu d'une phrase, quand soudain, quelqu'un lui arracha le livre des mains.

- Hey, protesta t'il

Un doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres, les réduisant au silence. C'était Lily, dans une tenue semblable à celle qu'elle portait lors du premier jour de cours.

- Salut James, dit-elle.

Sa voix était un séduisant chuchotement. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

James regarda Lily bizarrement.

- Puis-je avoir mon livre s'il te plaît ? Dit-il.

- Non, répondit Lily brièvement. Je connais beaucoup de choses plus intéressantes que tu pourrais faire en ce moment.

- Oh? Sa voix avait un ton de défi.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui donner.

- Comme quoi?

- Comme ça, dit Lily et elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il garda ses lèvres closes et ses mains immobiles. Après un moment, Lily devint impatiente. Elle grogna contre sa bouche et sa langue sortit, glissant entre les lèvres de James.

A l'intérieur de lui-même, James riait. C'était si facile de la taquiner. Il caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Il s'agita un peu quand il sentit ses mains froides entrer en contact avec la peau se son cou. Lentement, ses mains glacées descendirent le long de son torse.

Lily jubilait presque. Le sort de froid qu'elle avait jeté sur ses mains semblait lui faire de l'effet. Elle s'écarta de ses lèvres et chuchota un sort, ensuite elle jeta sa baguette sur le côté. A une allure affreusement lente, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton.

James ne pu retenir un gémissement alors que les mains froides de Lily finissaient d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise et qu'elles redessinaient les muscles de son torse.

Avec ses mains, Lily admira la belle silhouette qu'avait James. Elle laissa ses mains parcourir son torse, taquinant doucement ses mamelons de ses doigts. Quand elle eut fini d'explorer, elle glissa le bout de ses doigts, les faisant descendre pour retracer les contours de la ceinture de son boxer qui dépassait de son jean.

James respira difficilement alors que lui-même se sentait excité. Bon sang, cette fille le rendait fou, et elle n'avait encore rien fait. Elle était trop éloignée. Il voulait la voir, il voulait la toucher. Bon Dieu, il la voulait. James essaya de lever les mains, mais il s'aperçut que ses bras étaient paralysés

Lily rit.

- Désolée chéri, dit-elle. C'est mon tour maintenant, tu dois attendre le tien.

James étouffa un autre gémissement alors qu'elle écrasait cruellement ses hanches sur lui.

Lily sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. C'était le bon moment pour arrêter. Elle descendit de ses genoux et se redressa.

- Bien, je vais me coucher, dit-elle gaiement. Bonne nuit cher Jamie, fait de beaux rêves.

Elle caressa tendrement la bosse dans son jean avant de s'en aller en direction de sa chambre, en se déhanchant. Elle ramassa sa baguette au passage, et quand elle fut sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna et marmonna un contre sort et James retrouva le contrôle de ses bras.

« Merde, cette fille est bonne » pensa t'il. « Putain, maintenant je vais devoir prendre une autre ouche, une froide ce coup ci. »

Après avoir pris une douche froide, James marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Lily. Sa porte était verrouillée, mais un simple sort règlerait cela rapidement.

- Alohomora.

Elle était couchée sur son lit, endormie. Elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait. Son pyjama en soie tombait doucement contre ses formes. Une longue tresse de cheveux auburn était étalée sous sa tête, contrastant fortement avec le blanc vif de l'oreiller. La regardant endormie innocemment, James s'autorisa un sourire mauvais. Il chuchota un sort qui attacha ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec des cordes invisibles. Doucement il glissa l'édredon qui la couvrait sur le côté. Faisant courir ses mains calleuses le long de ses joues, il la réveilla.

Lily était étonnée de voir James apparaître au-dessus d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il marmonna un sort, et sa voix disparue. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras, mais s'aperçut qu'ils étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Lui souriant, James descendit ses mains sur sa douce peau soyeuse.

James redessina les trait de son visage avec ses mains et descendit sur son cou. Ses coururent sur son haut et massèrent sa poitrine à travers son pyjama de soie. Il sentit ses tétons durcis contre le bout de ses doigts. Riant doucement, il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille. Il les glissa vers le bas pour caresser ses hanches

Lily reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et soupira de contentement. Bon Dieu, il était doué avec ses mains. Elle gémit presque à haute voix avant de se rattraper quand il tira brusquement sur son pantalon. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Son regard était fixé sur elle, amusé derrière ces yeux de saphir. Il garda le contact avec ses yeux alors qu'une main chaude entourait sa féminité. Il sourit d'un air satisfait à son petit halètement. Toujours souriant, il la caressa à travers sa culotte. Lily gigota sous ce toucher, mais il mit un genou de chaque côté d'elle et tint ses jambes solidement ensemble entre les siennes. James passa ses doigts sous la ceinture de la petite culotte de Lily. Un halètement étouffé s'éleva de la gorge de Lily alors qu'apparemment, avec un petit mouvement de ses poignets, James déchira sa culotte en 2 et jeta les morceaux sur le côté.

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier alors que James continuait son travail entre ses cuisses. James traîna le bout de ses doigts tout le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses et caressa le paquet de nerfs caché dans les lèvres de Lily avec son pouce. Contre sa volonté, Lily était humide et se dilata de désir. A contre cœur, elle admit qu'il était bon à cela. Continuant à la caresser, James trouva l'entrée chaude et humide de Lily. Il passa un doigt tout autour, et était sur le point de glisser dedans, quand soudainement il se retira.

- La vengeance est plus douce que les bonbons, dit-il, un sourire triomphant s'étalant sur son visage. Il tira la couverture qu'il avait lancée sur le côté sur le corps à demi nu de Lily, sans se soucier d'annuler le sort qu'il lui avait jeté, il le ferait le lendemain matin. Il sourit presque amoureusement à Lily.

- Bonne nuit Princesse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Rejeté**

Des larmes de frustration coulèrent silencieusement sur le visage de Lily. Maudit sois ce bâtard de Potter. Elle s 'avança petit à petit vers le bord du lit. Elle s'étira jusqu'à atteindre sa table de nuit, Lily tâtonna autour à la recherche de sa baguette. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le mince morceau de bois. Elle chuchota un contre sort, et libéra ses poignets. Baissant ses bras endoloris, elle fit revenir la circulation dans ses bras ankylosés. Se récriminant, Lily remonta sa culotte et son pantalon de pyjama avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Le matin suivant 

James se réveilla à la puissante voix de son réveil magique.

- C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER JAMIE! LEVE TOI ET SHINE JAMESIE-POO! C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER EN COURS! FAIS ATTENTION A BIEN SUIVRE LES COURS! Cria t'il.

James gémit et roula sur lui-même. Il ramassa la babiole que sa mère lui avait achetée pour son entrée en première année, il le balança contre le mur. Sous-estimant sa propre force, il regarda les morceaux de ce qui fut un réveil. Haussant les épaules, James le répara d'un cou de baguette et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily.

Il trouva Lily endormie au-dessus de ses couvertures, avec des bras déjà libérés et des vêtements remis.

- intelligente petite garce, lança t'il tendrement.

James grimaça quand il vit les vilaines marques rouges sur ses poignets. Il prit ses mains et examina les marques à vif, où les cordes invisibles étaient, contre sa peau délicate. Tendrement, il passa ses doigts sur les rougeurs. Doucement il porta ses poignets à sa bouche, et les effleura de ses lèvres.

- Désolé, Lily, chuchota t'il avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

Les yeux agités de Lily s'ouvrirent, et elle plissa le front de confusion. Est-ce que James Potter serait devenu doux? . C'est quelque chose que l'on ne voie pas tous les jours

Je me suis réveiller ce matin avec une vive brûlure aux poignets là où les cordes étaient attachées la nuit dernière. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir James regarder tristement mes poignets. Il chuchota quelque chose qui sonna étrangement comme « désolé Lily »

Je ne savais pas que James savait comment s'excuser. Ensuite il embrassa mes poignets et partit. Pas besoin de dire que j'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il avait bu ou quelque chose comme ça. Il me parut sérieux, pensif. N'importe quoi. Même les plus démoniaques des êtres doivent avoir leur moment de gentillesse parfois.

Un peu après qu'il soit parti, je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'ai pris une rapide douche et je me suis lavé les cheveux.

J'ai examiné mon reflet dans le miroir, je ressemblais exactement à ce que je ressentais, fatigué. J'étais toujours jolie, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas l'air ivre ou comme si je venais juste de faire l'amour, j'avais juste l'air épuisée, molle. Je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier. Je ne me suis pas maquillée et j'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés pour avoir une coiffure naturelle.

Je ne me rappelle rien de particulier qui se serait passé aujourd'hui. J'étais si fatiguée, je n'ai fait que survoler la journée. Etonnement, aucun de mes professeurs ne m'ordonna de leur prêter attention ou ne me posèrent de questions

J'ai sauté le dîner. Après mon dernier cours, je me suis diriger vers la salle commune et je me suis effondrée sur un canapé

Après le dîner, James retourna à sa salle. En entrant dans la salle commune que lui et Lily partageaient, il la trouva affalée sur un canapé. Souriant largement il alla à sa chambre.

James se débarrassa de son uniforme et se lava. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réussit un sort de coiffure sur ses cheveux. Il était content du résultat, ses cheveux n'étaient pas désordonné et en pagaille comme d'habitude. A la place, les mèches noires tombaiet paresseseument sur ses yeux et autour de son visage, lui donnant une apprence rêveuse et sexy. Il mit un pantalon kaki large et une chemise noire, il revint dans la salle commune à la recherche de Lily.

Lily était encore endormie sur le canapé. Il s'assit sur le bras du canapé près d'elle. Il murmura un sort, la réveillant, et avec une infinie précision, jeta sa baguette dans sa chambre.

Lily roula sue elle-même en clignant des yeux faiblement.

- James? Marmonna t'elle.

- c'est mon nom, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Lily le fixa, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, mais quoi? James la regarda le fixait. Soudainement un éclair de compréhension apparu sur son visage, et elle retira quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. James se moqua d'elle et elle se recoucha sur le canapé.

- Alors? Demanda t'il

Lily souleva un sourcil et haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- C'est pas mal, répondit-elle. Ca dépend des goûts

- Tu aimes? Demanda t'il de nouveau, en penchant tellement son visage qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas mal, répondit Lily.

Elle savait que James cherchait à être complimenté, mais elle ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. C'était après tout son tour dans leur jeu.

- juste pas mal? Questionna t'il. Peut être que je peux te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet.

Lily se prépara alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien, amenant ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Elle devait être très précise. Une seconde avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, elle tourna sa tête légèrement, ce qui fit qu'il embrassa sa joue à la place. Lily se félicita intérieurement, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable. Si le timing n'avait pas était parfait, ou si elle avait succombé à ses désirs physiques, elle aurait perdu cette manche.

James était tout ce qu'il y a de plus surpris, aucune fille ne s'était tournée comme cela. Il savait que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée s'ils s'étaient embrassés, alors pourquoi s'était-elle tournée?

- Désolé James, expliqua t'elle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Lily Evans, la salope de l'école, pas d'humeur!

Lily se leva et marcha jusqu'a sa chambre, se déhanchant très légèrement, laissant un James perplexe, seul dans la salle commune.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Joyeux Noël**

**Dans la chambre James**

James se coucha sur son lit, croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il se laissa aller contre le doux matelas et ferma les yeux. Il se rassit au son de sa porte que l'on ouvrait, refermait et ensuite verrouillait. Il inspira quand il vit Lily avancer.

Elle portait une robe Santa. C'était une robe rouge, avec des bords blancs au niveau des manches et de l'ourlet. Elle était très courte avec un grand décolleté. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses longues jambes minces et sa poitrine parfaite. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'approcha nonchalamment de l'endroit où James était allongé

- Hey baby, chuchota t'elle d'une voix rauque. Joyeux noël!

- Ce n'est pas encore Noël, répondit James. Pas avant demain.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux? Suggéra Lily.

James rit, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Mais il décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, puisqu'il le voulait aussi.

- Toi, répondit-il, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

La langue de James s'introduisit immédiatement dans la bouche de Lily pour rencontrer la sienne. Leurs langues entrèrent en lutte pour dominer alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs vêtements. Les doigts délicats de Lily se débattirent avec les boutons de la chemise de james. Devenant impatiente, elle l'arracha d'un coup. Riant dans la bouche de Lily, James posa ses mains sur sa poitrine ; il passa ses doigts sous le col de sa robe, sachant que cela la rendait folle. Effectivement Lily gémit entre ses lèvres et elle posa ses propres mains sur celles de James, lui faisant serrer ses seins.

Doucement, James massa Lily à travers le tissu avant de soudainement la lui faire passer au-dessus de la tête pour l'enlever, exposant la peau nue, elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou et entre ses seins, y déposant de petits baisers ; prudemment il passa sa langue sur son téton, il sourit quand celui-ci durci. Prenant l'autre sein dans sa main, il le massa et serra son autre téton, le durcissant encore plus. Il attrapa son sein dans sa bouche et l'aspira, ensuite il échangea et fit subir le même traitement à son autre sein. Il descendit le long de son corps en l'embrassant, il fit tourner sa langue dans son nombril, et ensuite remonta sa langue jusqu'à sa bouche.

Lily l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et ensuite atteignit son pantalon. Elle le déboutonna et le jeta au sol rapidement, le laissant lui en boxer et elle en culotte. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, plongeant ses doigts fins dans son boxer. Il haleta légèrement quand elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença à le caresser. Elle le tourna dans sa main, l'embrasant tout le temps. Quand elle l'eut presque amené à l'orgasme, elle arrêta et recula.

James la fusilla du regard d'un air taquin et la poussa sur le lit.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite chipie, marmonna t'il tendrement.

- Tu sais bien que tu adores ça, répondit t'elle avec insolence.

Grognant, James bondit sur elle et arracha sa culotte. Il écarta ses jambes et entra un doigt en elle. Plaçant sa bouche au-dessus, il ajouta un autre doigt et les glissa furieusement dans un mouvement de va et vient, lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il arrêta. Lily l'observa curieusement. Un sourire malveillant s'élargit sur son visage et il écarta plus largement ses jambes avant de s'agenouiller entre elles. Il lécha doucement son point le plus sensible, et sourit quand elle frissonna de délice. Plongeant sa langue entre ses lèvres, James l'amena habilement à l'orgasme et aspira tout son nectar.

Haletant fortement, Lily s'assit et s'enleva d'au-dessous de James. Quand elle eut retrouvé sa respiration, elle chuchota

- Mon tour.

Sautant sur lui, Lily embrassa l'extrémité de son sexe et ensuite le glissa en entier dans sa bouche. Elle le lécha, l'effleurant doucement de ses dents. Quand il fut au bord de l'orgasme, Lily exerça une pression sur lui, le forçant à exploser dans sa bouche.

James serra fortement les draps dans ses poings alors que le plaisir l'envahissait violemment. Quand son corps eu finit ses contractions, il attrapa Lily et la jeta brutalement sur le matelas. Un grognement animal s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se positionna entre les cuisses de Lily. Sans prévenir, il s'introduisit brutalement en elle et imposa un rythme dur et rapide.

Lily haleta violemment quand elle sentit James soudainement entrer en elle. Elle se remit assez rapidement du choc lié à sa brutalité et releva ses hanches pour s'accorder à son allure. Désir et passion envahissaient l'air alors qu'ils bougeaient ensembles. Lily atteint l'orgasme en premier, criant le nom de james. Elle était si étroite que s'en fut trop pour James, il explosa peu après elle en criant son nom.

Les 2 amants s'affalèrent sur le lit proche l'un de l'autre. Lily se retourna vers James et se blotti contre son torse. James nettoya les draps d'un coup de baguette et tira la couverture sur leur 2 corps nus. Enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles auburn des cheveux de Lily, il chuchota à son oreille.

- Joyeux Noël.

Lily répondit,

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit James.

**Fin**


End file.
